Stranger
by GothicCharm
Summary: Leah/Jacob. Era simplemente así, él que estaba ahí, él que te dio el hombro para llorar. ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez, Leah? Se llama Jacob. &Viñeta, para Anne.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y la canción quizá les recuerde a una de Hilary Duff xD. Pero no me inspiré en ella, quedénsen tranquilos ;__; aunque es bonita xD.

**Summary: **Leah/Jacob. Era simplemente así, él que estaba ahí, él que te dio el hombro para llorar. ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez, Leah? Se llama Jacob. &Viñeta, para Anne.

Es que Anne es mi ama sexual y me pervierte. Y cómo la gente cuando esta aburrida hace estúpideces, le pregunté que pareja quería, y dijo que esta y hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo con esta : D Así que no se preocupen, Anne es sólo la excusa (?). xD Anne es adorable y me va a proteguer ^^. Así, espero que te guste, yo sé que esta feo, pero lo intenté xD.

**Stranger**

—Leah —Escucha, te llama. Él te llama, Leah. Sabes que intenta de poner su tono consolador, pero no esta hecho para estas cosas ¿verdad?

Quizá debas darle un poco de crédito. Porque, de alguna forma, es de él la camiseta desgarrada que en este momento estás mojando con tus lágrimas, es de él la piel en cual ahora clavas tus uñas, es él el que te esta escuchando sollozar como una niña.

Una niña. Una débil y llorona. Y eso no te agrada, eso te hace sentir una imbécil, ¿No es así? Pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir de tus ojos, ni los llantos de tus labios. Y ahora sólo puedes lamentarte por ser una persona con más fortaleza.

Porque llorar esta mal, o eso crees. Porque, eres tan cerrada. Porque demostrar tus sentimientos no es lo tuyo, y estar haciéndolo ahora no te gusta. Porque nunca tuviste la suficientemente confianza con alguien como para mostrarle cómo mueres por dentro, no. Prefieres poner una sonrisa (o quizá alguna expresión de fastidio, eso no importa) en lugar de demostrar que te sientes sin vida, que te sientes caer, que ya no puedes resistir.

—Leah, ¿quieres… hablar? —Pregunta. _Cállate, Jacob_, ruegas en silencio. Porque ambos saben que esto no es lo suyo, porque se esta comportando torpemente y no sabe cómo se supone que deba reaccionar en un momento así. Y no lo puedes culpar, tú nunca le fuiste avisar que tendría que secar tus lágrimas.

—No —Respondes, asegurando que no balbucearás como una idiota. Te separas de él, y te lamentas haberte tirado a sus brazos a llorar como una cualquiera. Le sonríes tenuemente, en forma de decirle que te encuentras bien. Pero él sólo tuerce el gesto, no eres creíble. No, para nada.

Pero, de alguna forma, no puedes evitar pensar que Jacob no cumplió su trato. Era simple, él tenía que dejarte llorar. No tenía que hacer más. No pediste más. No pediste nada. Solamente querías descargarte, ya no lo soportabas. Pero él no esta acostumbrado a estas cosas, lo sentías tensarse ¿verdad? E intentabas ignorar el hecho de que era incómodo para los dos, simplemente deseabas que los pensamientos dejarán de atormentarte, saliendo de ti a través de esas lágrimas.

La cabeza te da vueltas, y sólo quieres deshacerte de todo recuerdo. Porque sabías que iba a pasar, lo esperabas. Él no era para ti. Él no te amaba. Sam te tomaba como una chica más, una novia más. Te quería, eso es seguro. Pero no esperaba una vida junto a ti, ni hijos, ni ninguna de esas cosas que tú soñaste. Y lo sabías. Sabías que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien a quien de verdad amará. Pero no esperabas que fuera alguien de tu misma sangre, tu familia, tu prima, algo así como una hermana. ¿O si?

Y una lágrima se vuelve a deslizar por tu mejilla cuando las imágenes de esa tarde regresan a tu mente. Sabías que podría haber sido peor, mucho peor. Qué podrías haberlos visto besándose a escondidas, o alguna cosas por el estilo. Pero la vida no es una telenovela ¿sabes? Porque ellos no eran así, y te anhelaban lo suficiente cómo para venir a decirte la verdad. A hablarte. Sin mentiras.

Pero no estás segura si eso fue mejor. Porque que los ojos se te pusieran vidriosos no estaba en sus planes, o quizás sí. Y que Emily comenzará a llorar, pidiéndote perdón a sollozos tampoco te animo. Porque ver su sufrimiento no ayudaría a sanar el tuyo; porque ella ya no era nada tuyo, una desconocida que te traiciono, sólo eso. Y él, qué fue a darle el hombro para consolarla, dejo de existir para ti. O eso es lo que quieres. Porque si fuera verdad que ya no te interesa él, sus enamoramientos y su vida, no te hubieras quedado toda la noche llorando y intentando ser consolada por alguien que nunca consideraste siquiera tu amigo.

—Gracias, Jake —Le agradeces sin mirarlo, al igual que él, no eres buena para estas cosas; no, _no_ eres para estas cosas —. Puedes irte —Le permites, porque sabes que es lo que él quiere, salir de el ambiente de penas.

Pero no lo escuchas levantar. Sigue sentado allí a tu lado, al borde de la cama. Sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. No deseas mirarlo, no lo haces. _Quiero que se vaya_, te mientes. Porque crees que estar sola te hará sentir mejor. Porque así eres tú, y piensas que haces una fantástica dupla con la soledad. Pero no es así, Leah, tienes que aceptar que te equivocas. Siempre haz demostrado cómo estas por dentro cuando no hay nadie a tu exterior, y eso sólo te ayuda a quebrarte más y más. Hasta que ya no quede nada.

Quieres cerrar los ojos. Pero ya no te lo permitirás. No volverás a cegarte de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, no más. Porque cuando algo no te agradaba, lo ignorabas, fingías que no existía, y no lo haría por unos momentos. Hasta que el impacto llegará (y no era que nunca lo supieras. Lo sabías, claro que lo sabías, pero seguías en el mismo juego creado por ti, una y otra vez). Entonces lo miras, no estás segura por qué ni a dónde te llevará aquello, pero posas tus ojos en él.

Y ahí esta. Con ese aspecto con el cual lo habías visto en el río al salir corriendo de la vista de esos dos que te traicionaron y que amabas más que a nada. Con la misma expresión de preocupación que cuando chocaste con él y te sostuvo en sus brazos. Con esa misma mirada con la cual te había interrogado con suavidad, mientras te ayudaba a llegar a tu casa. Era simplemente así, él que estaba ahí, con él que nunca habías dirigido más de unas cuantas palabras casuales, él que siempre te había parecido un payaso desagradable, él que te dio el hombro para llorar. ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez, Leah? Se llama Jacob.

Lo observas cerrar los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Suspiras, y bajas la mirada. No sabes qué hacer, todavía no entiendes cómo llegaste allí, te cuesta comprenderlo, reaccionar. Pero el tiempo no esta de tu lado, Leah. Eras feliz, pero de un día para otro todo se fue, y tú no habías estado preparada. Necesitabas fuerza, la que nunca obtuviste y siempre creíste que poseías.

Es en ese momento que sientes unas manos cálidas sobre tu rostro, obligando a levantarlo con delicadeza. Son esas manos que no conocías, son casi las de un extraño. Entonces lo miras, observas sus ojos, en esos que encuentras sensaciones dispersadas. Muchas. ¿Alguna vez habías notado lo profundo que eran los ojos de Jacob, Leah? No. Nunca los habías mirado realmente.

—No me iré —Asegura—. Me necesitas.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Y sabes que es la verdad, pero no lo entiendes. Él es un poco más que un extraño en tu vida, _casi _un extraño ¿verdad? Pero desde ese momento en el cual tu piel hizo contacto con la tuya en la playa, fue casi cómo una necesidad. Lo querías a tu lado.

Y quizás, por esa misma razón, sabías que eran sus labios cuando él los choco con los tuyos, pero no los reconociste. Era saber y al mismo tiempo no. Era extraño, era nuevo. Te gusta.

Mueves tus labios contra los suyos. Y te reconforta. No sabes por que lo hace, no sabes por que lo haces tú. Quizá es por que él desea sanar tu dolor, y tal vez tú lo haces por la misma razón. O no.

Pero estabas ahí. Besándolo. A él, a un extraño ¿verdad?


End file.
